mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Vocabulaire MH
Cet article présente une liste de phrases et de noms uniques à la franchise Monster Hunter. Les description et les significations sont données pour aider à comprendre le mot/phrase. Il y a aussi des surnoms et des acronymes. Certains mots (ou phrases) sont populaires auprès des fans de la série, et peuvent être ou ne pas être officiels. __TOC__ Termes généraux Affinité La capacité de certaines armes de faire un "coup critique". Cette capacité est visible sur la deuxième page des informations de l'arme.Si le pourcentage affiché est positif, alors il y a une plus grande chance de faire plus de dégâts à l'impact. A l'inverse, s'il est négatif, il y a une plus grande chance de faire moins de dégâts par rapport à un impact normal. Cela signifie que que si votre arme a une affinité de 5%, alors vous avez une chance sur 20 de réaliser un coup critique. Un coup critique avec une affinité positive fera 125% de dégât. Un coup critique avec une affinité négative fera 75% de dégât. Si l'attaque à affinité positive est réussie, un petit "slash" rouge apparaîtra.. Si une attaque à affinité négative est réussi, le petit "slash" sera violet. Le Fléau-Dragon baisse fortement l'affinité (le pourcentage précis étant inconnu). Les talents Oeil Critique/Abandon Total améliorent ou diminuent l'affinité selon le niveau de ceux-ci. Plus le tranchant d'une arme est haut, plus grande est la chance d'avoir une affinité positive. After Aux États-Unis et en Europe Monster Hunter Tri, il y a eu quelques mots qui ont été censurés dans le jeu pour éviter le langage grossier dans les chat. Le mot "After" a été bêtement inclus dans la liste; essayer de taper le mot After transforme le mot en ******. La raison derrière tout ça est que "After" signifie anus en allemand. Le mot a été censuré aux États-Unis et en Europe même si la majorité des joueurs d'Amérique du Nord ne parle pas allemand durant le jeu en ligne. La raison derrière tout ça fut que Capcom n'a pas fait le tri entre les termes censurés entre les États-Unis et l'Europe et a simplement implémenté une liste pour les deux versions du jeu. Boîte à objets C'est la boîte trouvée dans les zones où on peut ranger ses objets. On peut aussi ranger et gérer ses équipements dans la grande boîte à objets située dans votre maison. Le Claw/Clawing thumb|240px|Schema du Clawing Le Clawing est un style de contrôle dans la série de Monster Hunter, principalement sur PSP. Le pad directionnel est utilisé pour les mouvements de la caméra, et le stick analogique permet de contrôler les mouvements du personnage. Comme la PSP a le stick analogique sous la croix directionnelle, et le jeu requiert souvent au joueur d'utiliser les deux, l'index du joueur peut contrôler la croix, tandis que le pouce contrôle le stick Analogique, donnant une forme de pince de crabe (Claw en anglais). Par contre, le Clawing est difficile sur la PSP Go, car le stick analogique est sur la droite de la croix directionnelle, le rendant difficile à atteindre. Custom Quest Une Custom Quest (CQ) ou quête personnalisée, est une quête créée par des joueurs. Ce type de quête apparaît à partir de Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate avec les quêtes en multijoueurs. Capcom ne soutient pas ce type de quêtes. Dépeçage Le dépeçage est l'action d'obtenir un objet à partir d'un monstre tué ou d'une partie coupée du monstre. Cela peut être fait en se plaçant près de la partie/monstre tué et en appuyant sur le bouton . Le nombre de découpe dépend du monstre. Le faire sur une queue coupée s'appelle "Tail Carves". Frais de contrat C'est la quantité de zennys (monnaie du jeu) que vous avez à payer pour faire une quête. Cela couvre les frais de transport vers la zone, ainsi que les objets fournis et l'embauche de Felyne qui vous secourent en cas d'évanouissement. Capteur de désir Le capteur de désir (Desire sensor) est un terme populaire parmi les fans de la série Monster Hunter. C'est représenté par les cas où un joueur cherche à obtenir un certain objet, mais en fin de quêtes, obtient tout objet SAUF celui qu'il recherchait. Les Fans ont alors spéculé sur l’existence d'un "capteur de désir" qui change la probabilité de drop d'un objet, pour que celui que le joueur désire ne tombe jamais en quête, quelque soit la rareté. Farming Faire une quête en boucle pour recevoir un certain nombre d'un objet. Cela peut être fait en récoltant ou en tuant un monstre. Gastronome Un chasseur mangeant des sushipoissons. Les Felynes vous appellent ainsi parfois, mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'un nom. D'après le dictionnaire, "un connaisseur de bonne nourriture". Headlocking Frapper un monstre sur son point faible sans arrêt avec un certain motif d'attaques, usuellement avec une arme à hauts dégâts. Le monstre devient "locké" (verrouillé en anglais) vu qu'il titube constamment, n'étant plus capable de bouger du tout. C'était assez populaire dans le Monster Hunter original, et arrivait parfois dans Monster Hunter Freedom. C'était le plus souvent fait sur le Rathalos, sur sa tête avec une lance puissante. C'était aussi pratiqué sur le Kutku sur ses ailes et parfois même sur la tête du Tigrex au marteau. Je suis monté ! Phrase automatique prononcée par les joueurs montant un monstre, avec le jeu en français. Cette phrase apparaît à partir de Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, et désigne amicalement les joueurs français. Ledging En se tenant devant un mur, il est possible lorsqu'un monstre charge vers vous qu'il plante ses cornes/dents dans le mur, les laissant vulnérables temporairement. Cela arrive au Tigrex et aux Mono/Diablos. Il se peut que le monstre lâche un objet brillant au sol, qui est souvent une larme de wyverne. Minions Les minions (Laquais, serviteurs) sont les petits monstres du jeu. Les plus communs de ceux qui posent problème aux joueurs sont les Preys et les Jaggi, assortis à leurs alphas. Un des plus redouté est sans conteste le Konchu, pour sa vitesse de déplacement, et sa capacité à survivre au permier coups porté. Naked Runs Un Naked Run (en français : course nu) consiste à faire une quête sans armure. NDR NDR est l'acronyme de "No Damage Run", l'anglais de "Course sans dégâts", qui consiste en le fait de finir une quête sans se prendre de dommages/sans utiliser d'objets de soin. C'est aussi appelé "Flawless run" pour "Course impeccable/parfait". Nya Une phrase dite par les Felyne et Melynx finit typiquement par Nya. Au Japon, le miaulement du chat est représenté par le son "Nya" au lieu de "Miaou". C'est donc juste un son que font les chats. Panic Dive/Saut de l'ange Quand un chasseur saute hors du chemin de l'attaque d'un monstre, le personnage peut plonger. Peut seulement être effectué lorsque le personnage cours dos au monstre. Aucun dommage n'est prit du début du saut jusqu'à l’atterrissage. Un peu drôle lorsque vous le faites avant de sortir d'une zone. Aussi connu sous les noms de "Superman Dive" ou "Overly Dramatic Jump". Panic Running Un type unique de course dans une situation spécifique: lorsque l'on court dos au monstre, on obtient un gros bonus à la vitesse, mais aussi une grosse accélération de la perte de Vigueur. Pin/Pinned/Pinning Depuis MHTri, certains monstres peuvent immobiliser un chasseur et lui faire des dégâts en même temps, en plus de régénérer leur stamina. Le chasseur est généralement plaqué au sol et se fait mâchonner par le monstre, et doit se libérer (surtout quand c'est un Deviljho qui l'a plaqué). Pour cela, il peut soit détruire ses joysticks et boutons, soit lancer une bombe de bouse, ou alors, dans le cas d'une quête multi avec d'autres joueurs, ceux-ci peuvent stoprush le monstre. Si le chasseur ne s'enfuit pas à temps, il subira une dernière attaque différente des autres (résultant assez souvent en un K.O) avant d'être relâché par le monstre. Les monstres utilisent cette même attaque lorsqu'ils mangent une proie. Panneau de quête Le panneau dans chaque Hall de Guilde duquel les chasseurs peuvent accepter les quêtes que d'autres chasseurs ont prises. Charge rapide Une technique exécutée à la grande épée. Il est possible de frapper avec la charge maximum en relâchant le coup une demi seconde après la charge de niveau deux, permettant une attaque plus rapide. Mode rage Lors d'un combat contre un grand monstre, celui-ci peut passer en mode rage. Ses statistiques sont alors améliorées, en général son attaque, sa défense et sa vitesse. Cela s'accompagne de signes distinctifs : le monstre peut changer de couleur ou émettre de la vapeur. Certains monstres subissent cependant une perte de défense dans cet état. Raw/brut C'est les dégâts infligés par l'arme sans prendre en compte l'élément ou les statuts. C'est le nombre blanc quand on regarde la description de l'arme. Supply Box Refers to the blue box found in every mission that holds items that come with the specific mission. Usually contains First-Aid Medicines (same use as Potions), Rations (same use as Rare Steaks), Mini Whetstones (same use as Whetstones), and Paintballs. The first three are supply items, meaning that you cannot take them back to the village after the quest, even if you have some left over. In Castle Schrade ( where you fight the black Fatalis), it is the brown box. Tail Runs Tail Runs are Repeatedly initiating quests for the sake of cutting tails of certain monsters, then carving it. This is most common for attempts in obtaining Rathalos/Rathian Plates, Rathalos/Rathian Rubies, or Gravios Brainstems, though this can be used against any monster with a removable tail. Tard Parmi les mots bêtement rajoutés à la liste des mots censurés de Monster Hunter se trouve le mot "tard". Essayez de le taper normalement ou même coupé comme "ta rd" et ça vous censurera tout. On ne sait pas pourquoi il est censuré. Turf war/guerre de territoire Désigne le combat qui a lieu entre deux grands monstres dans Monster Hunter: World. Upswinging When a hunter wielding a greatsword uses his upswing attack on a fellow hunter, sending him flying through the air and interrupting whatever he was doing. Occasionally, this can save lives but in practice it is more likely to annoy other hunters and is considered a sign of inexperience. Can also be executed with the marteau's unsheathing attack and the switch axe's rising slash. Warp/Warping Warping is an action in Monster Hunter Tri City Mode, where a player can follow another player in the room the other player is in. Zenny(s) Les zennys sont la monnaie fictive de l'univers Monster Hunter, de symbole z. Cette monnaie viendrait de Minegarde. Capcom utilise souvent cette monnaie dans différents jeux. Hack Refers to one who alters or tampers with the game's coding. An example of a hack is one who uses a hacked cat, full well knowing the cat is doing the work for them. Hacked Cat A felyne comrade whose statistics are altered through tampering with the game coding. Most often a hacked cat will have 42,000+ attack and 42,000+ defense. Types d'armes et acronymes Acronymes d'armes spécifiques Objets *BBQ Spit - Spit *Bugnet (of multiple kinds) - Net *Cool Drink - CPot/Cools/Coolies *Farcaster - Fcast *First Aid Meds - Aid/Meds *Flash Bomb - Flash/Fbomb *Hot Drink - HPot/Hots *Large Barrel Bomb(+) - LBB(+)/Large(+)'s * Paintball - Pball/Paint *Pickaxe (of multiple kinds) - Pick/Pix/PA *Pitfall Trap - PTrap/PFT/Pittrap/Pit *Potion - Pot/Healies *Ration - Rat *Rust Stone - Rust or RS *Shock Trap - STrap/Shock *Small Barrel Bomb(+) - SBB(+) *Sonic Bomb - Sonic/Sbomb *Thawing Agent - Thaw *Tranq Bomb - Tranq *Well-Done Steak - WDS/Steak/Well Dones *Whetstone - Whet/Wstone *Rathalos Plates - Los Plates *Rathian Plates -Ian Plates *Rathalos Rubies - Los Rubes *Rathian Rubies - Ian Rubes *Iron Ore - Iron *Machalite Ore - Mach Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Contenu auxiliaire